


Undead

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout knew how he felt about the medic, and Dell had a feeling that it cost him his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undead

The pair of men had slowly worked their way through the hospital, looting corpses and grabbing what few first-aid supplies they could retrieve. Both of them, that being the resident engineer, Dell, and a 18 year old athlete their group had playfully nicknamed Scout, were unnerved, however Scout seemed to be especially uncomfortable on this particular outing.

“You alright, sport?” Dell whispered while reaching into a first-aid kit, to which the boy just responded with a quick nod. Tilting his head a little, Dell asked, “Why’d you even bring me on this one? Wouldn’t the medic be of more use?”

“Nah… nah,” Scout sighed a little, scratching the back of his head, “Doc wouldn’t agree to come with me, I figured that you’d be at least a little familiar with medicine?” the boy looked incredibly uncomfortable, as though he were about to do something he’d regret.

Dell shook his head. “Sorry son, my knowledge lies in machinery, not first-aid. We can talk to the Doc when we get back, ask him if we should look for anything in particular next time we-”

“There won’t be a next time!” Scout suddenly said, his voice dripping with anger. Dell was instantly confused, was something wrong with the kid?

“What’s going on, Scout? You can tell me, I-” Scout cut him off with a swift left hook that landed directly on Dell’s jaw. Dell was knocked on his ass and forced to look up at the red-faced boy.

“I know what you’ve been writin’ about the Doc! I saw the papers you stuff under your bed, your sick fuckin’ diary, you think he’s tryin’ to kill us all!” Scout was doing his best not to yell at the top of his lungs. He was young and irrational, but he knew better than to attract a crowd of undead during a fight. Dell quickly tried to rise to his feet, but was immediately knocked back down by Scout, who gave Dell a vicious kick to the knees.

“I-I’m not writin’ anything about him, I just...” Dell tried to defend himself, but he quickly gave up. Scout knew how he felt about the medic, and Dell had a feeling that it cost him his life. He pointed a shaking finger at the kid. “He’s a nasty bastard. He’s gonna be the death of you, boy.”

Scout’s face contorted in anger, hands quivering as he readied the baseball bat he often carried. “The Doc’s gonna protect us. Just you wait!”

The last thing Dell saw was Scout raising his bat, prepared to strike.

**Author's Note:**

> at the time of writing, this is all i have done of this particular piece and i have no current motivation to continue. if i get good responses, i'll probably keep working on it as i have a few ideas, but atm it's uncertain. please enjoy!


End file.
